Typically, a mobile terminal is capable of executing a web browser to display a webpage on the screen. For example, the web browser allows the mobile terminal to receive web data from a web server. The received web data are loaded in the form of a webpage. The web data are of web contents such as Hyper-Text Markup Language (HTML) data, java script data, Cascade Style Sheet (CSS) data, Calc Style data, image, text, and the like. The mobile terminal is capable of parsing the web data to arrange the web contents on the screen and downloading and rendering a webpage.
In the case that a webpage is displayed on the screen, the mobile terminal changes the current webpage for a new webpage in response to a user input. For example, if the user enters a web address in the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) window of the web browser, the web browser loadings a new webpage corresponding to the address on the screen of the mobile terminal. In the case that the user selects a link object included in the webpage displayed on the screen, the web browser loads a new webpage linked by the link object on the screen of the mobile terminal.
The menu of the web browser may include icons as shortcuts to web pages that have been displayed on the screen. For example, the web browser menu may include a backward icon to go back to the webpage that was displayed right before the current webpage and a forward icon to go forward to the webpage that was displayed right after the current webpage. If the user selects the backward icon, the browser displays the web page that was displayed right before the current webpage. Also, if the user selects the forward icon, the browser displays the web page that was displayed right after the current webpage.